Moveable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include for example, foldable or collapsible doors configured to close-off an opening in order to enclose a room or to subdivide a single large room into one or more smaller rooms.
Moveable partitions may also be used to act as security barriers, fire barriers, or as both. In such a case, the moveable partition may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more moveable partitions may be configured as a fire door or barrier wherein each door is formed with a plurality of panels connected to each other by way of hinge mechanisms. The hinged connection of the panels enables the door to fold up in a compact unit on one side of the opening or it may be stored in a pocket formed within a wall, which is designed to conceal the door and preserve the aesthetics of the room where the door is installed. When deployment of the door is necessary, the door is driven by a motor along a track, which track may be incorporated into a header above the door, until the leading edge of the door engages a mating structure.
When such a door or partition is used, for example, as a fire barrier, it often becomes difficult for someone on one side of the barrier to know or to determine what is taking place on the other side of the barrier. For example, it may be difficult to determine whether the room or area on an opposing side of the barrier is filled with smoke, if flames have reached the room, or if individuals are trapped on the other side of the barrier. While it is possible to open the barrier a limited distance to try and inspect what is happening on the other side, such an action may have dire consequences by enabling a fire to penetrate the opening previously closed off by the barrier.
Some attempts have been made at providing windows or vision panels in such partitions. However, such attempts have sometimes been difficult to implement from a manufacturing standpoint as well as from a standpoint of providing appropriate functionality, of both the partition and the window, while also maintaining desired aesthetics.
In accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention, a moveable partition is provided having an apparatus, structure, mechanism or other means that enable inspection of an area on one side of the partition from an opposing side of the partition while the partition is in a deployed or closed state. Additionally, some embodiments include partitions configured as a fire barrier wherein the inspection structure or device is configured to withstand the high temperatures associated with a fire without compromising the integrity of the fire barrier.